Freeze!
by omegaverse
Summary: Bidean Nam Bian adalah destinasi yang tidak buruk untuk mendaki, tapi bisa sangat buruk jika kau mendaki dimusim dingin dengan cuaca yang tidak dapat diprediksi, seperti badai salju misalnya. Apalagi bersama sang mantan kekasih. Vkook/ Taekook/ One-Shoot/ Mountain AU


"Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini"

 **Freeze!**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Vkook/Taekook**

 **Romance/ Drama/ Mountain AU**

 **One-Shoot**

 **Rating M+++ Mengandung seksual konten. Yang dibawah umur jangan dekat-dekat!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **...**

Bidean Nam Bian berdiri menjulang tinggi di Highland, Skotlandia. Pemandangannya yang paling terkenal adalah _Three Sister of Glencoe_ — gunung yang berupa tiga sisi tajam yang membentang ke Utara Glen. Destinasi yang tidak buruk untuk mendaki, tapi akan menjadi sangat buruk jika kau mendaki dimusim dingin. Apalagi dengan cuaca yang tidak dapat diprediksi, seperti badai salju misalnya.

"Jika terus begini kita bisa mati beku!"

Suara teriakan Kim Taehyung teredam ganasnya badai salju yang mampir seperti jailangkung— datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar— _memangnya siapa yang mau menyambut kedatangan setan?_

"Berhentilah berteriak, Kim! Aku tidak tuli! Memangnya siapa juga yang mau mati beku disini!" — _apalagi denganmu._

Jungkook menyahut dari sisi mulut gua. Jarak mereka terpaut tiga meter, Jungkook memilih duduk jauh-jauh dari Kim Taehyung sekalipun hal itu berpotensi membuatnya mati menggigil. Setidaknya, kobaran api yang mereka buat ditengah-tengah gua sedikit membuat Jungkook hangat. Dia memandang penuh benci sosok Kim Taehyung yang berkantong tidur dengan matras dibawahnya. Kelihatan nyaman sekali, seolah-olah mereka ini sedang piknik dan tidak terjebak badai salju diatas ketinggian tigaribu kaki diatas permukaan laut.

Taehyung mendengus, "Aku ralat, bukan _kita_ tapi _kau_ yang akan mati beku. Makanya, buang jauh-jauh sifat keras kepalamu dan kemarilah! Sifat _gengsimu_ yang setinggi langit itu tidak akan menyelamatkan hidupmu, tahu tidak?"

Ingin sekali Jungkook berteriak, _aku tahu._ Tapi ditahannya, bibirnya mengatup rapat membentuk garis tipis. Selain menahan dirinya untuk tidak menggigil, dia juga menahan sumpah serapah diujung lidahnya. Demi Tuhan! Dari sekian banyak kelompok pendaki Oxford university kenapa Jungkook harus terjebak didalam gua dengan makhluk _homo sapiens_ yang sialnya adalah mantan kekasihnya sendiri!

"Lagipula salah siapa kita terjebak disini," Taehyung menggerutu, "Jika kau tidak _sembrono_ keluar jalur hanya untuk memotret pemandangan dengan _view_ yang lebih bagus, kita tidak akan berakhir didalam gua, ditengah badai salju. Beruntung aku masih sempat menghubungi kepolisian Skotlandia, meskipun petugas penyelamat tidak dapat mencari kita saat ini juga karena terhalang cuaca buruk."

 _Salahkan saja aku!_ Batin Jungkook dongkol setengah mati, memang benar dia _nyeleneh_ keluar dari jalur pendakian, tapi siapa suruh Taehyung mengikutinya sampai-sampai terjebak badai salju disini bersamanya. _Ha!_

"Kau _menguntitku!"_ Jungkook tiba-tiba berteriak, merasa menang memiliki alasan untuk menyudutkan sang mantan, "Darimana kau tau kalau aku keluar jalur untuk memotret pemandangan?"

"T-tidak!" Taehyung mengelak agak terlalu cepat, gugup dalam suaranya membuat Jungkook berpikir bahwa lelaki itu benar-benar menguntitnya.

"Jadi benar?" Tanya Jungkook tak percaya, "Kau mengikutiku?"

Taehyung memalingkan wajah, " _Well,_ tidak sepenuhnya benar."

"Jadi?"

"Sudahlah! Lagipula jika aku tidak ada disana, bisa saja kau _mati_."

Taehyung tercekat, terselip rasa takut dalam suaranya yang bergetar. Seolah kehilangan Jungkook adalah hal paling buruk dihidupnya. Dalam hati, Jungkook membenarkan perkataan Taehyung. Jungkook bisa saja mati. Tiga jam yang lalu, dia seenaknya menjajah teritorial asing demi mendapatkan potret yang bagus. Jungkook melupakan bahaya, dia melupakan bahwa dia tidak mendaki seorang diri, dia melupakan regu; Jungkook berjalan kesisi lain gunung lalu tergelincir tanah licin yang dilapisi salju. Dia sangat beruntung masih sempat menyambar akar pohon didekat jangkauan lalu berteriak minta tolong.

Saat itu seluruh tubuh Jungkook gemetar, kakinya menggantung bebas diatas ketinggian tanpa pijakan. Seumur hidup, dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa hidupnya akan bergantung pada sebuah batang pohon, tiba-tiba saja Jungkook teringat ayah ibunya dirumah. Dia ingin bertemu orangtuanya dan mengatakan betapa Jungkook menyayangi mereka, _Ayah Ibu_ maafkan aku. Hati Jungkook mendadak ngilu, pelupuk matanya menggenang kemudian air mata menetes begitu saja dipipinya. Tangan Jungkook kebas, rasanya dia ingin menyerah karena kelelahan, juga kedinginan, jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika perlahan-lahan pegangannya mengendor.

Jungkook hanya sanggup berdoa, ketika didengarnya derap langkah kaki dan suara yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Jungkook berteriak sampai tenggorokannya sakit, dia nyaris jatuh, tapi sebuah tangan lebih dulu menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Dilihatnya Kim Taehyung, terengah-engah kehabisan napas seolah barusaja berlari sejauh seribu kilometer.

Lelaki itu berusaha menarik Jungkook, tapi beban Jungkook terlalu berat, _"Buang saja tas carriermu!" —_ Taehyung menggeritkan geraham, Jungkook sempat ingin protes, membuang peralatannya ditengah pendakian gunung sama saja bunuh diri, akan tetapi argumennya lebih dulu dipotong pemuda berambut cokelat itu dengan geraman sadis, " _Cepat buang Jeon Jungkook! Kau mau jatuh kesana dan mati, hah?!—_ kala itu suara Taehyung terdengar campur aduk, ketakutan, marah, juga khawatir bukan main.

Setengah hati Jungkook menurut, dia melepaskan tas carriernya, bersama kantong tidur, matras, bekal, dan handy talkie yang berada didalamnya. Bulu tengkuknya berdiri menyaksikan tas itu jatuh ditarik gravitasi dan membentur tanah dengan keras hingga isinya berhamburan semua. Jika Jungkook yang jatuh, mungkin isi perutnya yang akan berhamburan.

Kemudian Taehyung menariknya dari tepi jurang, mereka terengah-engah dengan jantung yang masih berpacu ribut karena kejadian tadi. Setelah itu, Taehyung mengomeli betapa cerobohnya Jungkook karena keluar dari jalur sendirian, dan berani-beraninya dia memisah diri dari regu pendaki tanpa pendamping, _"Berdoa saja Seokjin hyung tidak mengulitimu hidup-hidup! Kau berhasil selamat dari jurang tapi aku tidak menjamin kau akan selamat darinya!"_ — begitu katanya.

Saat mereka ingin kembali ke jalur pendakian tiba-tiba badai salju turun, angin mengganas dan menghalangi pandangan. Mereka tersesat, dan tidak sengaja menemukan tempat berlindung, keduanya lalu membuat api dengan mematahkan kayu diluar gua. Bagaimana nasib Seokjin dan regu pendaki lainnya? Apakah mereka berhasil selamat?

Mengingat Seokjin, Jungkook meringis. Seokjin hyung adalah pemimpin regunya, dan sudah dianggap kakak kandung sendiri oleh Jungkook. Bagaimana perasaan Seokjin hyung jika menemukan adik kesayangannya jatuh didasar jurang dengan darah dan isi perut berhamburan? Mendingin, beku; tanpa nyawa. Seokjin pasti tidak akan pernah memaafkan Jungkook atau memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaganya. Seketika itu penyesalan memenuhi dada Jungkook, perutnya melilit, dan dia merasakan desakan urgen untuk muntah. Mengingat sikap overprotektif Seokjin, Jungkook yakin dia tidak akan selamat jika bertemu dengannya nanti.

Merapatkan jaket, Jungkook bersandar pada dinding batu sambil menggosokkan kedua tangan, berharap dapat menghalau dingin yang masuk melalui mulut gua. Dia bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya. Bagaimana Taehyung bisa menemukan Jungkook sementara mereka berada dari regu yang berbeda? Bukankah regu Taehyung yang dipimpin Kim Namjoon berangkat setelah regu Seokjin? Bagaimana pemuda berambut cokelat itu juga bisa terpisah dari kelompok? Namun Taehyung bilang dia tidak mengikuti Jungkook, tapi ketika Jungkook bertanya padanya dia bilang bahwa _'itu tidak sepenuhnya benar'_ berarti juga tidak sepenuhnya salah. Jadi apakah Taehyung mencarinya setelah menyadari bahwa Jungkook menghilang? Atau sudah mengikutinya sejak awal? Tidak mungkin dia pergi hanya untuk mencari Jungkook' _kan?_

Jantung Jungkook berdentum beberapa persekon menyadari kemungkinan itu. Pemikiran itu buyar saat sebuah jaket mendarat mulus diatas kepalanya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau kemari, setidaknya pakai jaketku." Bisik Taehyung lirih, "Kau _kedinginan._ "

"Jangan sok perhatian Kim. Aku tidak _butuh—"_

"Ya, Kau butuh Jungkook." Suara Taehyung mendadak tegas, penuh aura dominasi, "Turuti aku, kali ini saja, _kumohon."_

Kim Taehyung _memohon._ Jungkook tertegun, hal ini mengingatkannya akan hubungan mereka dulu; Taehyung adalah kekasih overprotektif pada tingkat mengkhawatirkan bahkan melebihi Seokjin, tidak membiarkan Jungkook melakukan apapun yang dapat membahayakan dirinya, dalam hal ini adalah sesuatu yang Jungkook sukai; melarangnya naik motor sendirian, melarangnya mendaki, hal yang sangat digemari Jungkook. Melarangnya melakukan ini itu, bahkan hal sekecil apapun dengan dominasi.

Dalam kurun waktu dua tahun hubungan yang mereka jalani, tidak satu kalipun sipemuda kelinci mendengar lelaki itu memohon. _Kenapa baru sekarang?_ Dulu Jungkook bertahan, berpikir dengan naif bahwa _mungkin_ Taehyung akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu, dia pikir suatu saat Taehyung bisa memahami Jungkook. Alasan yang klise; cinta.

Taehyung mungkin tidak tau, tapi Jungkook benar-benar mencintai lelaki itu dengan sepenuh hati, bertahan dengan sifat protektifnya. Jungkook adalah jiwa bebas, dia tidak suka dikekang, dia suka melakukan hal yang memicu adrenalin; membuat jantungnya berdebar, mendentum-dentum dari balik dada. Dia suka naik motor dengan kecepatan tinggi, menikmati ketika angin menampar wajahnya, membuat pakaiannya berkibar. Jungkook suka menghirup udara segar pegunungan, rintangannya, pemandangannya. Dia berusaha memahami bahwa itu memang karakter Taehyung, tapi harapannya pupus dengan sikap Taehyung yang tidak ada perubahan sama sekali; nihil. Mungkin inilah alasan yang membuat Jungkook memutuskan hubungan mereka.

Jungkook membuang pandangannya keluar, dimana badai salju masih betah menghujam tanah dibawahnya, menghempas batang pohon yang kokoh dikejauhan, dan menyalurkan hawa dingin yang membuat tubuhnya semakin menggigil. _Kenapa baru sekarang?_ Jungkook menyampirkan jaket Taehyung diatas kepalanya, hingga hanya matanya saja yang terlihat. Hidungnya tanpa sengaja menghirup aroma Taehyung, _citrus, mint yang segar, dan rokok methol._ Jungkook memejamkan mata, menghirup aroma yang diam-diam menjadi adiksinya itu dalam-dalam, _aromanya masih sama._

"Kau masih merokok?"

Jungkook tidak bisa menghentikan mulutnya untuk bertanya, sedetik kemudian dia sadar lalu buru-buru meralat, "M-maksudku bukan apa-apa, bukannya aku menghirup _aromamu— tapi—_ bukankah kau dulu merokok Taehyung? merokok kan tidak baik untuk kesehatan haha"— Sipemuda kelinci menggigit pinggiran bibir, _berhenti mempermalukan dirimu sendiri Jeon Jungkook._ Batinnya menjerit miris.

Perlu beberapa detik sebelum Taehyung menjawab, "Ya, masih. Aku sempat ingin berhenti ketika _bersamamu._ Karena kau bilang tidak suka bau rokok."

Jungkook mencari dimana figur Taehyung berada, ada sepasang mata bersorot sendu yang balas memandangnya. Mendadak rusuk Jungkook terasa ngilu, yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan suhu minus tigabelas derajat celcius ditengah salju.

"Kenapa kau ingin berhenti?" Jungkook mendengar dirinya sendiri berbisik.

"Tentu saja karena"— jeda— _"Kau."_

"Kenapa baru sekarang?" Suara Jungkook tercekat, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik lipatan lengan, matanya tiba-tiba memanas, "Kenapa baru sekarang, Taehyung?"

Taehyung diam sejenak, Jungkook menduga mungkin Taehyung tidak ingin membahas perpisahan mereka yang menyakitkan. Setelah tiga tahun berpisah, tidak ada alasan untuknya membuka luka lama kembali. Tapi kemudian didengarnya lelaki itu menjawab lamat-lamat, "Aku berusaha, Jungkook. Aku berusaha— tapi kau _pergi._ "

"Tapi aku menunggumu," Nada suara Jungkook menuduh sekaligus menuntut, dia ingin Taehyung tau bahwa selama ini dia menunggunya, menunggu lelaki itu untuk berubah, " _Dua tahun, dua tahun_ aku menunggumu, tapi kau tidak pernah berubah. Tidak _satukalipun._ "

"Maafkan aku," Bisiknya lirih. Suaranya sarat akan luka dan penyesalan yang dalam, "Seharusnya aku lebih memahamimu, seharusnya aku tidak _melepasmu,_ melepaskan _kita._ Maafkan aku Jungkook, aku tau aku menyakitimu. Tapi aku sendiri menyadari bahwa sikapku sudah keterlaluan, aku tau kau berusaha bertahan. Tapi aku _tidak bisa,_ aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk bisa membiarkanmu melakukan hal yang berpotensi membuatmu celaka. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan, aku ingin _egois_ dan memilikimu untuk diriku saja." Taehyung menghela napas berat, memalingkan muka menatap dinding gua disisi tubuhnya, "Ketika kau memutuskan hubungan, aku melihatmu menangis dan itu _menghancurkanku._ Saat itu aku tau, aku tidak bisa terus mempertahankanmu disisiku atau kau akan semakin terluka. Satu-satunya hal tidak egois yang bisa kulakukan untukmu adalah _melepasmu._ Walau itu menyakitkan, aku melakukannya Jungkook. Setelah itu, aku menyadari bahwa tindakanku adalah suatu kesalahan paling besar yang pernah kulakukan. "

Baru kali ini Jungkook mendengar penjelasan dari Taehyung. Baru kali ini dia mendengar maaf dari lelaki itu. Mereka berpisah begitu saja. Tanpa ada penjelasan, tanpa ada kata maaf maupun saling mempertahankan. Selama ini Jungkook bertanya-tanya jika Taehyung benar-benar mencintainya kenapa lelaki itu tidak menahannya ketika Jungkook memutuskan untuk pergi, kini Jungkook mendapatkan jawaban dari bibir Taehyung.

Sebuah kelegaan yang tidak masuk akal merayapi dada Jungkook, Taehyung bukannya tidak mencintainya, tapi melepasnya agar Jungkook bahagia. Tapi selama ini Jungkook samasekali tidak bahagia, menjalani hari-hari tanpa Taehyung lebih sulit daripada menuruti setiap larangannya. Jungkook sadar, dia ingin Taehyung berubah, bukannya pergi. Dia masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dilipatan lengan. Suara Taehyung bergetar, _rapuh._ Dia kira telinganya membohonginya, tapi ketika Jungkook mendongak, dia menyaksikan Taehyung tidak lagi didalam kantong tidur, dia disini didepan Jungkook.

Jari-jari Taehyung yang tidak dilapisi sarung tangan membelai wajahnya, dalam sinar redup dia bisa melihat kilauan sebentuk garis lurus yang mengalir dipipi lelaki itu. Seketika, dada Jungkook mencelos; Taehyung _menangis._

"Maafkan aku Jungkook, maaf."

Jungkook terkesiap, dia didekap dalam sebuah pelukan, Taehyung mengusap helaian rambutnya; Jungkook bisa mendengar degupan jantung yang bertalu-talu entah milik siapa. Kening Jungkook dikecup lembut, kedua matanya, hidungnya.

"Maafkan aku," bisiknya sekali lagi sebelum mengecup bibir Jingkook.

Dan Taehyung diam.

•••

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, Jungkook sempat terdiam beberapa saat karena _shock_ sebelum logikanya mengambil alih.

"Taehyung— hei— TAEHYUNG!"

Jungkook berseru panik, diguncangnya pemuda berambut cokelat yang menggigil dengan bibir membiru, Jungkook melepaskan sarung tangannya, menyentuh wajah Taehyung yang sedingin es. Wajahnya pucat sekali seperti mayat hidup, dalam pikiran yang campur aduk, Jungkook segera menyampirkan jaket Taehyung ke bahu lelaki itu, napas Taehyung tersendat-sendat ketika Jungkook membopongnya ke bagian dalam gua, kemudian membaringkannya diatas kantong tidur.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan! Ya Tuhan!"

Jungkook menggeser Taehyung sedekat mungkin dengan api, dia menggosokkan kedua tangannya kemudian menempelkan telapaknya pada pipi Taehyung berkali-kali. Berharap dapat menyalurkan kehangatan.

"D-ding-in."

Suara Taehyung tersendat. Matanya terpejam erat, dan suhu tubuhnya tetap dingin. Hati Jungkook mencelos, dia harus membuat Taehyung hangat bagaimanapun caranya! Sebuah pikiran gila terlintas dibenak Jungkook, dengan cepat sipemuda kelinci membuka lapisan pakaiannya sendiri, tubuhnya menggigil merasakan hawa dingin yang menerpa kulit telanjangnya. Dia melucuti pakaian Taehyung, memanjat diatas tubuh lelaki itu kemudian menyelimuti tubuh mereka yang tumpang tindih dengan jaket. Kulit panas Jungkook menggesek dada Taehyung, tubuh bagian atas mereka kini saling menempel tanpa dibatasi apapun. Jungkook merasakan jantungnya berdentum keras saat dia memeluk Taehyung erat-erat.

Tetapi Taehyung tetap diam.

"Aku mohon bangun! Jangan bercanda Taehyung!"

Hanya keheningan mencekam yang menjawab, suara angin yang menggempur diluar gua terdengar samar. Jungkook merasakan napas Taehyung melemah, dadanya berhenti naik turun. Jungkook mendekatkan telinganya pada jalur penapasan lelaki itu.

Taehyung tidak bernapas.

Jungkook mengambil langkah cepat. Ditempelkannya bibirnya pada bibir Taehyung kemudian meniupkan napas kedalamnya, "Taehyung!"

Jungkook menepuk pipi Taehyung keras, nyaris menamparnya karena panik, ditariknya napas dalam-dalam lalu meniupkan udara sekali lagi. _Satu, dua, tiga,_ begitu seterusnya.

Taehyung diam.

Jungkook menggigil dengan rasa takut. "Bangun Taehyung! Ini tidak lucu!"

Dalam hitungan napas yang kedelapan, Jungkook terisak, air mata menggenang dipelupuk matanya, _tidak ini tidak boleh terjadi._ Padahal mereka barusaja berbaikan, padahal mereka barusaja saling mengungkapkan perasaan yang selama ini ditahan. _Ini tidak adil._ Dia hendak menarik diri, tapi sentakan kuat ditengkuknya membuat Jungkook kembali menunduk, tetap disana hingga bibir mereka saling menempel kembali.

Pupil Jungkook melebar. Mata Taehyung tidak lagi terpejam; Napasnya telah kembali. Hazel cokelat membalas tatapan matanya dalam keremangan cahaya api. Netra Jungkook yang memburam karena air mata diusap oleh ibu jari, Taehyung memejamkan mata, mengecupnya penuh sukacita, juga rindu yang dalam.

Otak Jungkook kosong melompong, sedetik kemudian dia terpejam saat Taehyung melumat bibirnya, mengerang tanpa sadar ketika jari-jari panjang lelaki itu menyentuh belakang telinganya. Titik sensitif Jungkook yang tidak pernah gagal membuatnya terangsang, hanya dengan sentuhan jari, Jungkook berkedut didalam sana. Dia melenguh, lidah Taehyung yang _panas, licin,_ meliuk memasuki mulut, menjilat garis bibir, membelai langit-langit lunak. Lelaki itu memiringkan kepala kemudian menghisap lidah Jungkook.

"Nghh—"

Jari-jari sipemuda kelinci meremat pundak telanjang Taehyung diantara himpitan tubuh panas, lutut mereka bergesekan. Taehyung menciumnya begitu ahli. Jungkook mendongak separuh sadar ketika ciuman Taehyung turun sepanjang garis rahang lalu keleher jenjangnya, "Jungkook-ah," Bisik lelaki itu parau, didengarnya dia terengah, seolah berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mencabik Jungkook saat ini juga. Hembusan napas basahnya menerpa leher Jungkook, "Aku merindukanmu— rindu sekali."

Napas Jungkook kacau, wajahnya merah padam, akal sehatnya hilang entah kemana ketika rambatan ditelinganya turun membelai bahu, menelusuri garis punggung. Jungkook menghela napas gemetar saat tangan Taehyung membelai perut, berputar melingkari pusar sebelum menekan lubangnya, menggoresnya dengan ujung kuku. Goresan kecil itu terasa seperti sengatan arus listrik, dia berjengit, reflek memundurkan tubuh, tapi tangan Taehyung yang lain sigap menahan pinggang Jungkook agar tidak menjauh.

"Jungkook-ah," bisiknya sekali lagi, "Katakan—" sipemuda kelinci merasakan jilatan sensual, hisapan lembut— lidah panas Taehyung barusaja meninggalkan jejak dilehernya, "Katakan jika kau juga merindukanku."

Dalam kepalanya, Jungkook tau ini _salah._ Tidak seharusnya mereka melakukan ini. Mereka sudah berakhir. Mereka tidak dapat kembali lagi. Tapi, meskipun begitu, Jungkook tidak sanggup _._ Dia menyadari separuh gila bahwa— dia amat merindukan Taehyung. Seberapa keraspun Jungkook mengingkari, membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa dia baik-baik saja tanpa lelaki itu. Jungkook tidak ingin ini berakhir.

Maka direngkuhnya tubuh Taehyung kemudian merunduk untuk menenggelamkan mereka dalam ciuman sekali lagi, " _Aku juga—merindukanmu._ " Bisik Jungkook lirih diantara kedua bibir yang bertaut.

"Ahh.."

Jungkook mendesah tipis. Tangan Taehyung meremas pinggang, menahannya, sementara pinggulnya menghentak, menggesek ereksi mereka yang masih dibalut kain celana. Taehyung _sekeras_ ini, Jungkook ikut bergerak maju, menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan memutar, menyambut batang keras itu dengan miliknya yang tidak kalah keras. Kini ereksi mereka yang berdenyut panas saling gesek. _Ini tidak cukup._

"Taehyung— hh.."

Taehyung menjelajah tubuh bagian atas Jungkook yang telanjang. Bibirnya memberi tanda merah di bahu, di dada, sepanjang lapisan kulit yang bisa dijangkaunya. Ibu jari dan telunjuknya memelintir puting Jungkook hingga keras, menyentilnya, Jungkook mendongak dengan mata terpejam, merintih serak diantara gesekan mereka yang semakin _intens._

"Mendesahlah untukku, Jungkook."

Taehyung menggigit puting Jungkook yang memerah sensitif, menjilatnya sensual. Jungkook mengerang, Taehyung membantunya menurunkan celana sebatas lutut, tangan kanannya menyentuh ereksi Jungkook yang sudah sangat basah karena cairan, bergerak mengurut naik turun perlahan sementara tangannya yang lain meremas bongkahan pantat Jungkook. Pinggul Taehyung menghentak sekali lagi, menekan ereksinya pada celah bokong Jungkook yang terbuka lebar.

"Fuck, Jungkook— fuck ghh _."_

Nafas mereka beradu dalam desahan putus-putus, Jungkook memekik tertahan ketika satu jari yang entah sejak kapan sudah dibasahi memasuki liangnya, alisnya mengeryit merasakan sensasi aneh ketika Taehyung memaju mundurkan jari itu, disusul erangan kesakitan lirih saat jari kedua dan ketiga memasuki lubangnya. Jungkook terisak, Taehyung menggerakkan jarinya perlahan dengan gerakan menggunting. Begitu berkonsentrasi.

"Khh— ah!"

Pelupuk mata Jungkook menggenang, desahan keras keluar dari tenggorokannya ketika nikmat yang membutakan merasuki kepalanya, ujung jari lelaki itu barusaja menyentuh titik nikmatnya. Melihat reaksi itu, seringai Taehyung timbul seiring dengan gerakan jarinya yang maju mundur tanpa ampun didalam lubang Jungkook, menyentuh titik nikmat Jungkook berkali-kali. _Sedikit lagi!_ Sebentar lagi Jungkook mencapai puncak!

" _Lagi, ah!"_

Mendadak Taehyung berhenti, jarinya ditarik keluar dan Jungkook mendesah kecewa merasakan kekosongan. Taehyung membalik posisi mereka, terkekeh ringan diatasnya. Dia mengusap poni basah Jungkook, mereka bertatapan sejenak, ada binar kelegaan juga bahagia yang membuncah dimata Taehyung. Senyum Taehyung terbit, tulus sekali hingga membuat Jungkook sejenak terpana. Jungkook memejamkan mata ketika lelaki itu mengecup keningnya penuh perasaan, bibirnya melumat bibir Jungkook sekilas sebelum menekuk kedua kaki sipemuda kelinci, memposisikan kejantanannya yang berdenyut didepan lubang Jungkook.

"Khh.. "

Alis Jungkook mengerut, otot-otot rektumnya refleks mengetat saat Taehyung berusaha memasukinya. Pikirannya seketika buyar ketika rasa sakit menajam menyerang bagian belakang tubuhnya, Jungkook tersengal parah, napasnya berantakan dan dia tidak sanggup menangkap apapun kecuali erangan kesakitannya sendiri juga desah napasnya yang putus-putus. Pandangannya memburam disusul air mata yang menetes begitu saja dipipinya.

"Rileks Jungkook— _shit._ Tarik napas dalam, ya begitu. Bagus. Biarkan aku masuk. _"_

Jungkook separuh sadar mengikuti instruksi Taehyung. Kejantanan Taehyung masuk perlahan-lahan hingga tertanam sempurna didalam lubangnya, Jungkook menghela napas gemetar, tenggorokannya tercekat. Taehyung mencium pelupuk mata Jungkook, diam sejenak menunggunya terbiasa. Ketika akhirnya Jungkook mengangguk, Taehyung menggerakkan pinggul, maju mundur perlahan, penuh kehati-hatian. Saat ujung kejantanan Taehyung menyentuh sesuatu didalam sana, Jungkook memekik tertahan, kakinya refleks mengapit tubuh Taehyung. Rasa sakit berganti dengan rasa nikmat. Jungkook mendesah keras, setelah itu Taehyung menghentaknya tanpa ampun.

Kulitnya merona, mulutnya separuh terbuka dengan saliva yang menetes dari ujung bibir sementara kepalanya mendongak nikmat. Jungkook mendengar geraman seksi Taehyung disisi telinganya menggema didalam gua bersahutan dengan desahannya sendiri yang menyebut nama Taehyung disetiap hujaman lelaki itu. Lidah Taehyung terjulur, menjilati titik sensitif dibelakang telinga Jungkook hingga dia mengetatkan rektum dan mendesah serak semakin keras. Jari kakinya menekuk karena rangsangan bertubi-tubi, Jungkook meremas lengan Taehyung, tersengguk lirih kala lelaki itu mengocok ereksinya dengan jemari. Pandangan Jungkook memburam, hujaman Taehyung membawanya pada puncak nikmat. Lenguhan panjang lolos dari mulutnya ketika Jungkook datang, disusul Taehyung dengan beberapa hentakan setelahnya.

Taehyung jatuh dengan napas terengah diatas tubuhnya, dada Jungkook naik turun. Mereka saling berpandangan, mengagumi wajah masing-masing. Jari Jungkook membelai rahang tegas Taehyung, tangan lelaki itu menangkap pergelangan tangan Jungkook lalu dia menunduk untuk menenggelamkan mereka dalam ciuman panjang.

"Jungkook." Taehyung berbisik rendah setelah ciuman mereka terlepas, jari lelaki itu mengusap keringat didahi sipemuda kelinci.

"Hmm?"

"Mau tidak balikan denganku?"

Jungkook tersenyum, sebuah anggukan adalah jawaban untuk Taehyung.

•••

Pagi harinya, helikopter tiba digua tempat mereka berlindung. Dalam helikopter, Jungkook menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Taehyung, mereka bergenggaman tangan erat. Berpandangan, kemudian saling tersenyum. Petugas penyelamat HM Coastguard membawa mereka berdua ke Torlundy di Fort William sebelum menyerahkan keduanya ke petugas ambulans Skotlandia untuk penanganan lebih lanjut. Meskipun sebenarnya itu tidak perlu, karena hati mereka sudah sama-sama sembuh.

FIN

A/N: Oneshoot pertama saya, terinspirasi dari berita kedua orang yang terjebak badai salju. Seketika saya membayangkan bagaimana jika Taehyung dan Jungkook yang terjebak disana dan saling berbagi kehangatan? Duh gemesshh. Anyway, semoga kalian suka hehe. Terimakasih sudah membaca! Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya ;)


End file.
